


The Chronicles of Modarch: The Eradication Stone

by LimyChimera



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Gen, Good versus Evil, Magic, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Original Story - Freeform, Realm of Modarch, Science Fiction, warriors - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-01-08 08:13:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12250476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LimyChimera/pseuds/LimyChimera
Summary: Rin Morely, a child from the arcane city was on a simple quest to get some materials for his father, suddenly had his life turned upside down from a run in with a strange creature. A power awakens within him and he must use this power to save the world and the people he cares about. Is he up to the challenge of being a hero?





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Okay hi guys, this is something that I have been wanting to do for a while now and it's an original work, this chapter is a bit short sorry about that but its mainly an introduction. This world is set in the Sci-fi fantasy world of modarch.  
> Warning: as these are completely made up character i own the intellectual property to both the story and its contents  
> Other than that I hope you guys enjoy and support my story!

The sky was consumed in darkness, the moon showing the only beacon of hope in the desolate world. A grey blur sped towards a young boy, the child was frozen in place from pure fear. Blood dripping from face onto what was once a white shirt, now stained with dirt and blood. His trousers torn and tattered. Standing in place waiting for whatever was coming to kill him. He saw the creature fast approaching him, it’s bloody fangs ready to dig into his flesh, the murderous intent in its yellow eyes.

The boy stepped back his body sluggish almost as if he was drunk. He attempted to raise his arms in a defence, fear running through his veins. As the creature drew closer the fear intensified causing a chain reaction in his body. His irises changed from a deep ocean colour to a fiery crimson within a second. Power flowed from around him and formed a ball of fire surrounding him. The fire began expanding outwards, incinerating the creature that was approaching. The child’s eyes returned to their natural ocean blue colour and he fell unconscious.

“Oh, thank the lord, he’s waking up.” A female voice said in a worried tone. The boy opened his eyes to see a dark brown blur which he assumed was the ceiling. “Where am I” he said in a deep groggy voice. The woman came rushing over immediately to assess the child and reassure him. “It’s okay, your safe now. Welcome to the ‘Honey Pot Inn’” the woman said enthusiastically. “Now then, what were you doing all in the woods by yourself? When I found you, I was given quite the shock I thought you were dead at first.” The woman said in a more worried tone. The boy tried to pull his thoughts together in an attempt to remember what had happened but the only thing he could remember was fire but not the burning kind, it felt warm and welcoming to him. “I don’t remember much, just this warm feeling and fire. May I ask, what’s your name?” he asked politely. The woman nodded at first trying to process it, then she realised what must have happened to the boy. “My name is Aliana, Aliana Woodstock. What about you young man, what’s your name?” she asked trying to push her thoughts to the back of her head. The boy looked at Aliana and then down into his hands. “Umm my name is uhh, Rin, Rin Morely.” He stated nervously. Aliana looked at him in awe, she had never heard the name before yet she knew he must have been somewhat important as it is the type of name someone would bear in the arcane city. “You must be from the arcane city with a name like that. What’s it like up north, is it nice?” she asked out of curiosity. Rin nodded with a big grin, he enjoyed reminiscing about his past. “I think I came down south to look for some materials my father told me about, he’s a blacksmith you see. Anyway, I’m not sure what happened and how I ended up in the forest.” Rin stated. Aliana looked at him and simply nodded in response.

After a few hours of rest Rin decided to leave the comfort of the bed he was lying in. “Excuse me.” Rin said calling out to Aliana as he descended the stairs to behind the bar of the inn. It was beautifully decorated, the walls were made of Rowan wood panels with a birch wood floor, there were animal heads mounted on display to show off the talented huntsmen. “Oh, Rin you came down, how are you feeling?” Aliana asked walking towards the bar. Rin looked at her as she placed the tray on the bar counter and loaded it up with more drinks. “Oh, I’m fine thanks but I was wondering where my clothes were?” he asked shyly as he stood with baggy rags on which were most likely common for the area but he wanted his clothes. “Oh, umm they’re not in great shape but they’re in the cellar, I washed them for you but they should be dry by now!” she replied as she slowly walked to the stairs leading down.

It was dusty in the cellar and very dank. Rin was surprised he was able to see it was so dark, he slowly advanced towards the back of the dim room. He saw a thin wire with various items of clothing scattered on it, it was clearly a washing line but it seemed almost empty, maybe they didn’t wash clothes that often here? He questioned himself. He grabbed what looked to be like his clothes and slipped them on. Before he left the cellar, he noticed something shiny out of the corner of his eye. He moved closer to it, he had no idea what it was it looked almost futuristic, it was round and metallic looking with lots of runic designs carved onto it. The sphere looked like it was just made, there wasn’t a spec of dirt on it, it looked really out of place in the mouldy darkness of a cellar.

“Don’t touch that you little shit!” Aliana yelled furiously. Rin jumped halfway across the room. “Do you have any idea what you are messing with, I can’t let you leave now I’m afraid. The fact that you have seen the Eradication Stone means that you have to die. You won’t be leaving this cellar alive!” she threatened moving closer to the boy, making sure to pick up the sphere on the way.


	2. The Arch Mage of Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys another update to the story, managed to push this out really quickly much to my surprise, although I will probably start to slow down with updates. Anyway I wanted to thank the people who read this and commented on it, as well as thank the discord user known as GOD, gave me some really helpful advice thank you. Anyway I hope you all enjoy!!

Rin looked around the cellar for an escape but there wasn’t one, the only path was the one that Aliana was blocking off. “Now let’s not be too hasty, I can leave and pretend I didn’t see anything okay?” Rin pleaded, trying his best not to make Aliana angrier. She raised the Eradication stone to shoulder level, the sphere began to glow with a bright crimson. It looked as if the light was being absorbed into the orb. Rin stepped back trying to avoid whatever attack she was planning. A laser suddenly shot out from the orb missing Rin by mere millimetres. The impact of the beam hitting the wall caused a massive indentation to form within the wall and a small fire to start. 

“Damn, how did that miss? That should have definitely hit at such short range.” Aliana stated, her fury growing even further.  Rin knew that the next hit wouldn’t miss so he had to act fast. In this moment that his life flashed before his eyes his memories returned to him of the previous night. He remembered the power that he called upon to defend himself. Perhaps he could use that power again to protect himself.

He focused on what he wanted to happen, he imagined Aliana being thrown against the wall with great force. Power flowed through his veins towards his right hand, he knew in that moment that he had a chance at escaping. Rin raised his arm and opened his hand as a powerful blast of wind came out. While it wasn’t as strong as he had envisioned it had enough force to knock her backwards slightly. With this chance Rin made a fast dash towards the cellar’s entrance.

Just before he left he noticed that the orb was lying at the steps, he knew that if he had this Aliana wouldn’t be able to attack him anymore. Without a second thought Rin picked up the orb and dashed out of the cellar and into the main inn. Quickly searching the inn Rin looked for the main exit. “Hey kid you lost or something?” A soldier sat at the bar asked. Rin dashed over to him hoping that he would protect him.

“Can you help me, the woman who runs this inn, she’s crazy she found me in the forest and took me in but she tried to kill me with this orb!” Rin stated in fear, holding up the orb as an illustration.

“What!? This is the Eradication Stone! Right. MEN! We’re off going back to the arcane city; the king will be most pleased with what we’re bringing back!” The soldier shouted, clearly in some position of authority. “Don’t worry kid, you’ll be safe with us. You can hold onto that stone for now, we’ll make sure to protect you! You have the word of the 1st commander of the imperial army!” he said with confidence. Rin nodded, smiling with glee as he felt safe.

“You little shit! I’ll kill you for that!” Aliana shouted as she climbed out of the cellar. The commander of the army quickly readied his men and pulled Rin behind him.

“Be on your guard men, we don’t know how powerful this woman is, she may be a magic user so be prepared for anything!” he stated. The men readied themselves prepared to defend against both physical and magical attacks.

“Hah you think you petty soldiers can beat me? Even without the Eradication Stone my magic is more powerful than any of you combined!” She yelled furiously. Rin backed away even further the fear inside of him intensifying.

“I won’t let you hurt these people!” Rin blurted out. All the soldiers turned around to look at him, the boy that looked so scared was trying to protect them.

“What are you going to do? Try and pull off another shitty wind blast? You’re weak I’m amazed that you were chosen to be the arch mage of fire!” Aliana blurted out. “But your fire cannot beat me, the arch mage of water!” She stated. The soldiers looked at Rin in awe, he looked so plain and weak how could he possibly be the arch mage of fire?

“I’m the what?” Rin asked confused, he never heard of this arch mage of fire before, it sounded powerful though.

“Protect the arch mage of fire at all costs, we must retreat for now it is our only option!” The commander stated.

All the soldiers and Rin began running away from the inn as fast as possible. “We need to head north east to get to the arcane city, hurry!” The commander stated. The men all began following the path that headed north east, making sure to protect Rin as best they could.

“Sir, if we cut through this forest we can make it to the arcane in half a day!” One of the soldiers stated, trying to strategize the best course of action.

“Good work sergeant!” the commander stated. “All magic users head to the back of the group and erect a shield!” he continued. Rin tried to catch up with the commander to ask him more about what was going on.

“Excuse me sir but what exactly is happening here?” he asked somewhat terrified of the situation they found themselves in.

“Well it’s a long story but over the next few years you’re going to be studying in the most prestigious school in the arcane university!” the commander stated with a grin.

“Wait you couldn’t possibly mean the Imperial magic university?” Rin asked almost astounded. The soldier nodded and gave the boy a large smile.

“You see if what that woman said was true then you are the arch mage of fire. The arch mage of fire is someone mentioned only in prophecy, he is said to have tremendous power and can manipulate all of the elements, however he has a strong affinity for fire which makes all of his fire type spells extremely powerful, more so than that of anyone else. If you are indeed the arch mage of fire then we will have to have you assessed by the imperial magic university. Now enough about that let us flee this forsaken place and head back toward the arcane city, judging by your clothing articles you originate from there as well. Am I correct?” The commander said in a hurried but calming tone. Rin nodded in response.

The forest that they were traversing through was very dark and infested with various types of monsters, most of them were however nocturnal thankfully so they weren’t bothered by many of them. The only real problem were the wolves that occasionally snuck up on the group, thankfully they weren’t difficult to dispatch. “Sir, we have almost made it through the forest. The arcane city will be coming into view shortly!” The Sergeant stated.

“Okay as soon as we enter the city walls we can relax; our best mages can handle that old hag while we rest!” the commander stated.

“Will we really be safe?” Rin asked somewhat scared of what Aliana might do.

“Don’t worry, we’ll be fine, she can attack all she wants but without the Eradication Stone she won’t be able to beat a whole city!” the commander said with a grin. “Speaking of which we should continue before she catches up, I think the city is in sight!” Rin nodded and followed the soldiers towards the city.

“Close the gate! We may come under attack, everyone prepare yourselves it could be a difficult battle!” The commander instructed. “Now then let’s get you home kid, I will arrange an audience with the king for you soon so make sure you don’t leave the city anytime soon!” he continued.

“Yes sir. I live in the east side of the city, you know the park district?” Rin told him. The commander nodded and escorted Rin back to his house.


	3. An Evaluation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooh, that was a fun chapter to write, sorry for the delay, i usually do an update on a saturday but i was viewing a university, anyway i hope you all enjoy this chapter, if you would like me to describe how the currency works i can do that in the notes for the next chapter. Other than that i hope you guys enjoy and leave comments and Kudos.

 

“To think that my own son will one day be known as the arch mage of fire, it brings tears to my eyes knowing how powerful he is!” Rin’s father said, he was filled with glee from the knowledge that his son would become so powerful.

“Yes, your son most certainly will become powerful, however to do so we must move him to a new school, we require your permission to do so as law states, but we were hoping that you will allow your son to join the imperial magic university.” The commander stated.

“The imperial magic university, wow that’s amazing. I’d love to enrol my son there but I don’t have the money to pay for his studies there.” William said in despair.

“Ah not to worry about that, we will have your son evaluated by the head of the university, if your son does indeed have the power capable of becoming the arch mage of fire then his studies will be paid for by the king himself, this way we can ensure that the world remains untouched by the evil of the arch mage of water!” The commander said with a large grin.

“In that case you have my consent to transfer Rin into the imperial magic university!” William stated excitedly.

“Very well, the head of the university should be coming to visit in a few hours so I shall leave you and your son for now!” The commander said as he left the house.

Rin sat in his room attempting to use the magic that he unlocked. He wanted to see what the limits of this new-found power were and if he was anywhere near the level of most mages. Raising his arm in front of him Rin opened his hand as if he was about to grasp hold of something, then he channelled all of his magical power into his hand and attempted to make a nearby glass float toward him. The glass was slowly moving towards him in the air, just before it reached his hand Rin’s bedroom door opened causing his concentration to slide making the glass hit the floor. “Oh, I’m sorry Rin I had no idea that you were practicing in here, I’ll go back downstairs.” His father, William apologised.

“Wait!” Rin almost shouted. “I wasn’t able to get the magic infused iron you wanted, I’m sorry”

“That’s fine I understand but, what do you really want to talk to me about, I know you too well, I can tell something is bugging you. What’s wrong?” William asked.

“The imperial magic university, I still have majority of my studies to do before I would even be old enough to think about applying under normal circumstances, what’s going to happen I won’t have the knowledge that everyone else has?” Rin asked, clearly worried.

“Don’t worry about that, you are extremely smart for your age, besides you will get lessons alongside the magic lessons to help you get up to speed!” William said trying to comfort his son. Rin nodded in response. “Well I’ll let you get back to practicing, don’t push yourself too hard though!” William finished.

Rin raised his arm towards the broken glass on the floor attempting to repair it. The shards of glass began to slowly shuffle towards each-other. When the shards were in one area they began to move upwards slightly. Slowly they began to piece together to reform the glass, when it had been completely pieced together the cracks slowly grew smaller. However, the glass suddenly just shattered again and fell to the floor leaving Rin annoyed and out of breath.

 “Well I suppose that it would make sense that I don’t have access to any complex powers, I only just unlocked my magical abilities so attempting something complex would be futile, although it did almost work as the cracks were disappearing. So, merging the shards together takes more magical abilities then that of just moving objects, that would also make some sense as well I suppose.” Rin said trying to figure out the extent of his powers.

“Rin the head of the imperial magic university is here!” William shouted up the stairs. Rin got excited and quickly descended the stairs to meet the head of the university.

“So, you must be Rin, it is a pleasure to meet you. My name is Professor Joseph Gilbert, I am the head of the imperial magic university. As I am sure you know we are a prestigious university and our primary focus is the teaching of young mages to help them grow and become fine healers, warriors among other professions!” Professor Gilbert stated with a posh tone of voice.

“How does this thing work?” Rin asked trying to get straight to the point.

“Well first I need to see you use magic. Just try and perform some kind of magic, if you are able to do that then we can continue from there.” Professor Gilbert replied. Rin nodded in response trying to figure out what he should do.

Rin once again raised his arm and opened his hand, he gestured towards a book that was lying on the coffee table and began channelling his magical energy into his arm. Rin began to sweat heavily and his breathing became irregular. The book slowly levitated into the air, approximately a meter from the table. With a quick pulling motion, the book came flying towards Rin and stopped just before it reached his face. Using his free hand Rin picked up the book and released the spell.

“That was fascinating, to be able to use such magic even though you have only just awakened your power, there is no doubt you are indeed the arch mage of fire I have no doubt of that. You could use some practice on your form but other than that you pulled of the spell splendidly!” Professor Gilbert stated in amazement.

“Really, I thought that was just a standard spell.” Rin said in confusion. He knew that he’s seen many mages pull off that type of spell.

“Well, it is a standard spell for a level 10 mage, technically you shouldn’t even class as a level 1 mage. It’s fascinating to see that you were able to pull off the spell with such ease.” The professor continued.

“Could you not see me sweating, that took a lot of concentration to just do that!” Rin stated.

“Perhaps but you’ve clearly been practicing your magic recently, look at your arm.” The professor said gesturing towards Rin’s arm, which was currently surrounded by some kind of purple energy.

“That is a sign that you have used a lot of your magical energy in a short period of time, anyway get some rest for now, you start your studies at the academy on Monday!” The professor said as he stepped out of the house and began heading to the university.

“I knew you could do it Rin!” William said enthusiastically.

“Wasn’t there meant to be another part of the test?” Rin asked in confusion. “Never mind I’m sure if it’s important then professor Gilbert will finish it on Monday.”

“Well, we have 5 days to get you ready for the Imperial Magic University, time to do some shopping!” William stated enthusiastically.

Just a few hours later Rin was looking through the magic shops in the city looking for any magical artefacts he may need as a mage. He was in his favourite shop, ‘Tomes and Stones’. Rin often enjoyed looking at the variety of magic gems that were on display, he even knew what some of them were for due to the friendship he had established with the shopkeeper. Picking up one of the tubs that was available, he began picking the gems that he wanted. Thankfully he saved up his allowance so he could get some really high-quality stuff. Roughly 70 gems later Rin decided that he had enough for now. Next, he decided to look at some of the spell tomes that were available for purchase. One of the tomes was all about sealing magic which interested Rin greatly, there were also some tomes for conjuration. “If I buy two spell tomes I will still have plenty of money left over if I want to buy more later on in the course!” Rin stated as he calculated what he should limit himself to. He picked up the sealing tome and one of the conjuration tomes that looked like it was for beginners.

“Woah, hold on there, Rin. Last time I checked you can’t even use magic so why are you buying all of this?” the shopkeeper asked.

“Actually, I only just unlocked my powers!” Rin stated with excitement.

“Really, well congratulations but isn’t this going a little bit overboard?” The shopkeeper continued.

“Well I’m starting at the imperial magic university on Monday so I thought I should start buying some magical artefacts so that I can catch up to everyone else’s level!” Rin said.

“Wait, that was you who is being transferred to the university? In that case I’ll knock half price off of your order!” The shopkeeper said in amazement.

“Really? Thank you so much, I will make sure to come back here again soon!” Rin said as he gave the shopkeeper the items in his hands.

“Okay then, with the price cut in half that comes to approximately 151.63 mions!” The shopkeeper stated. This was extremely cheap considering how most magical items are extremely expensive. Rin handed over the money which consisted of one 100 mion note, one 50 mion note and two 1 mion coins.

“Keep the change I don’t need it that much!” Rin said as he exited the shop with a large smile across his face.


	4. Catalysts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys, managed to push an update out early for once so yay! Now then for those who would like an explanation of the currency used in the world of modarch here it goes:  
> \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> The main currency is called Mions, however there is also a sub currency known as terracs. 100 terracs makes up a mion. Simple so far right? Anyway roughly a single Mion is equivalent to around 10 british pounds or 13.26 us dollars. It used to be lower however due to inflation in the previous era the value of a single mion is a lot. Anyway the reason for the inflation will be stated in a later chapter, so if any of you want to convert what rin has spent so far you can, but just to let you know it is a lot! Magic comes at a high price in both money and consequences after all!   
> \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> Anyway enjoy I know i sure did while i was writing it :)

“Is there anything else you need Rin?” William asked, looking at the abundance of magical items in Rin’s possession.

“Well there are other things that I could get that would help me out a lot, I hear there are items that are known as catalysts that can help channel magical energy, so I could look into something like that. They are quite expensive though, but the money I saved in Tomes and Stones should be enough for one.” Rin said.

“Oh, yes catalyst could be quite helpful, most of them come in the form of staves and wands. Although you can get some that are in the form of weapons as well, like a mace or a sword. It depends on how functional you want it and how much you’re willing to pay really.” William replied thinking of a store he once came across. “There is a store in the north district, close to the palace that specialises in catalysts!”

“Okay let’s go there then, it should be the last thing we need to buy!” Rin stated.

Rin walked with his father through the crowded streets towards the north district of the city. This was where majority of the rich aristocratic people lived, many of them owned futuristic tech that was rarely seen by the common folk. Many of them had guns that could fire beams of magical energy at their foes. This technology was very hard for an ordinary person to come by however as it is extremely expensive.

As the two traversed through the Northern district they noticed that it was adorned with lots of floating neon signs and lights. It was a sight to behold, the bright colours lighting up the streets. The buildings also had more smooth, modern feels to them than that of the Eastern district, Rin used to always save his money up so that he could move to this area, he thought that everything looked so beautiful and amazing.

They soon reached the shop that they were heading to and sure enough it was just as beautiful as the rest of the district. There were flowers decorating all of the windows and lights strung up across the walls. Rin just looked at the shops exterior admiring its beauty for a few minutes before entering.

“Hello, welcome to staves and wands the finest catalyst store in the arcane city!” The shopkeeper said as Rin entered.

“Um hello, I was wondering what kind of catalyst would you recommend for someone who is new to magic?” Rin asked nervously.

“You look a little young to be practicing magic kid, so you must be buying for someone else. Well tell them to come here themselves, I don’t like it when people waste the time of others!” the shopkeeper stated obnoxiously.

“Actually, I just unlocked my magical abilities so I was wondering what kind of catalyst I should use.” Rin said sheepishly.

“Wait really? In that case follow me!” The shopkeeper said, beckoning him to a door labelled practice room. Rin followed behind him wondering what they were going to be doing.

The practice room had a variety of different objects and targets that were all for casting spells on. There were bricks that were most likely used for levitation, there were targets painted on the walls for offensive / ranged spells. It was packed with lots of useful things for training.

“Right, here’s what we need to do: First you need to show me some spells that you can perform, from that I can decide what you should use for your first catalyst, however as you progress through your training you may be able to use different types of catalysts in the future so keep that in mind.” The shopkeeper stated. “Now then, show me a utility type spell if you can”

Rin nodded and raised his arm, holding it out towards one of the bricks on a nearby shelf, flooding his right arm with magic once again. The brick started levitating towards him, this time however he dropped it and let it smash on the ground. He still continued pouring magic into his arm and attempted to revert its timeline. The brick suddenly reversed back in time to when it was on the shelf!

“Amazing, that was perfect!” the shopkeeper stated, seemingly impressed with Rin’s display of power. “Okay next I want you to cast an offensive type spell at one of those targets!” he continued.

“Yes sir!” Rin said as he pointed held his right arm out once more. He balled his hand into a fist this time, with one finger pointing at the target. Closing his eyes, he pictured a small bolt of fire shooting from his finger tip and hitting the target. Then he forced his magical energy to flow through his arm and concentrate at his fingertip, within milliseconds a bolt of fire shot from his finger. It worked exactly how it was meant to, however he could feel that his magic energy was extremely low. Rolling up the sleeve of his hoodie Rin could see the purple energy wrapping around his arm once again indicating that he was low on magic.

“Okay kid, that’s good enough for me to pick something out for you. Don’t push yourself too hard, it’s dangerous!” the shopkeeper stated, smiling.

The shopkeeper led Rin back through the door into the main shop. The man went behind his desk to grab a key before heading over to the back of the shop, Rin following him like a lost puppy. Using the key, the shopkeeper unlocked a display case that contained a variety of rings. He picked up a golden ring with a ruby.

“This ring here should be perfect for you, it doesn’t require any skill, just put it on and you’re good. Its ability is that of amplifying the power of fire type spells while also decreasing the power cost of all spells!” The shopkeeper stated while putting the ring into a bag. “That will be 100 mions, please.” The shop keeper stated holding out his hand. Rin gave him a 100 mion note and received the ring in exchange. Rin left the shop to meet his father outside.

“So how did it go?” William asked with a hopeful expression on his face.

“It went great, I have a ring type catalyst. Rin replied gleefully.

“Excellent, that means that you have everything you need, now doesn’t it?” William asked, Rin responded with a simple nod.

On the way back to their house Rin and his father were stopped by an old lady who looked as if she was going to beg them for money. The woman held out her hand as if to receive something but the two just ignored her as they had no money left to spare. “You know it is very rude to ignore someone!” The woman stated in a familiar voice.

Rin immediately stood in-front of his father as if to protect him. “Aliana!” Rin stated, clearly dumbfounded that she managed to get into the city. “What are you doing here?” he asked in a nervous tone.

“I’m merely here to reclaim what is rightfully mine!” she said in a matter of fact tone.

“You mean the stone? Well you’re not getting it! I will never let it slide into the hands of evil!” Rin shouted as he opened the pouch on his left leg.

“There is nothing you can do to stop me little boy, you can barely make a light breeze remember?” she mocked.

Rin grabbed one of the red gems in the pouch and threw it at their feet causing a small explosion. The explosion gave off enough smoke to let Rin and William escape together, they ran towards the nearest guard outpost that they could find to alert them to what had just happened. Afterwards they were given an armed escort back home and a guard was stationed outside their house for the night in-case anything were to happen.


	5. The Royal Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys another upload for this story, don't worry the scared omega fanfic is on hold cause i want to do a themed chapter for Halloween, expect spooks for that one. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, it introduces a few new characters and once again trouble ensues. Anyway dont forget to Comment Kudos and share if you like!

Rin sat in his room attempting to practice more fire type magic. He knew that if he was to protect himself and his father he would require offensive magic. To start off with he just began practicing how to make a small flame appear in his hand. He had little trouble with this, it wasn’t useful as it was at the moment, but from here he began testing out how using his magic differently affected the flame.

The first thing he decided to do was completely flood his veins with magic to try and make the flame larger. It worked, and it looked like a miniature flamethrower type spell. It looked weak but for his level it was amazing he was able to pull it off.

Originally Rin was going to attempt to try some more spells but he overused his magic when he was getting his catalyst. This meant that attempting to use anymore magic would be futile and it would just end up damaging his body.

“Rin get dressed in your most formal attire, the king has summoned you!” William shouted up the stairs. Rin lost complete focus on what he was doing and began diving into his wardrobe. He looked for something suitable to wear, he knew that wearing a cardigan would probably get him locked up so he tried to find a blazer to put on. He finally found one and then also put on some plain trousers. Before heading down stairs he looked at himself in the mirror, he had to admit that he found himself quite handsome in formal clothing.

Rin rushed downstairs almost colliding with his father when he reached the bottom. Stopping himself he caught a glimpse of someone at the front door. “Who is that?” Rin asked confused.

“It’s the escort that you’ve been given to meet with the king!” William stated, his voice was plain as if he wasn’t surprised by the special treatment Rin was suddenly getting. Rin nodded in response, not really bothered to say anything he gave his father a wave before heading with the escort he was being given to the castle.

The castle was located just past the Northern district and it looked even more beautiful up close than it did from afar. Rin had always dreamed of entering the castle, and now it looked as though his dream was finally about to come true.

As they approached the castle Rin spotted a man waiting outside of the great doors, it was the King’s son, Prince Nero. When they stopped in front of the prince Rin bowed showing he had the upmost respect for him. “Oh, please none of that in front of me, if anything I should be bowing to you! After all you are the arch mage of fire, your power is said to be greater than that of anyone else, except perhaps the other arch mages!” The prince stated with a soft smile.

“Of course, Prince Nero!” Rin stated in a very formal tone.

“Also, just call me Nero, hopefully we can become friends! After all we are the same age kind of. I just look older cause of an aging spell I placed on myself to help with my public image!” Nero said wholesomely. Rin nodded politely and offered his hand to shake. Nero graciously accepted his hand to show their newfound friendship.

“Now then if you would like to follow me I shall take you to the throne room, that is where your meeting with the king shall take place!” Nero stated guiding Rin into the castle.

The castle was decorated with beautiful paintings and murals. The ceilings were incredibly high and was painted with beautiful illustrations of the world. Suits of armour adorned the walls, they were all standing to attention waiting for people to walk by.

When Rin and Nero entered the throne room the king was sitting on the throne awaiting their arrival. “So, you must be the new arch mage? Yes, you certainly do fit the description I was given. May I ask, what have you done with the stone of eradication?” King Hiram asked.

“I brought it with me your highness, due to the fact that Aliana was in the city I felt like it would be safer here!” Rin straightened and reached into his pouch presenting the stone.

“Excellent, you’re powerful and smart, yes you shall be an invaluable asset to saving our world. Now then please hand over the stone to young Nero there.” The king said gesturing to his son. Rin complied and gave him the stone.

“Hahaha, how ridiculous you really thought that the stone would be safe in this castle?” A voice asked them rhetorically. “You should know by now that if I can get into the most heavily guarded city, I can also get into the king’s castle!”

“Who is this? Show yourself!” The king demanded, furiously.

“Aliana!” Rin stated, surprised that she managed to break into the castle. “How did you get in here?”

“I don’t answer to you, little boy. I have my methods so I suggest you watch your tongue or else I will not hesitate to kill you!” she said spitefully.

  “So, it is true you are still alive Aliana. I wish it did not have to come to this but… Rin Nero run, I shall hold her off as long as I can. You two must protect the stone no matter what!” The king shouted while casting a spell off in the air.

“Argh! Don’t you dare leave, I shall kill you both!” Aliana stated as her invisibility spell wore-off. The king’s spell managed to hit her.

“Boys do not listen to her, she cannot defeat you if you combine your power. She may be skilled with her magic, but remember she cannot beat both of you together after all, you are both arch mages, fire and air if you combine your powers you will be able to hold her off!” The king said as the two boys ran out of the throne room.

“WHAT? You had one of the arch mages all this time? How did you keep it a secret, how did you know?” Aliana asked out of confusion.

“The same way that you knew Rin was one of the arch mages, we can sense each other. I am the arch mage of earth after all. It’s how I plan to hold you off!” Hiram stated with a chuckle. “Even if I fall here, I know that those two will stop you, after all they are my children!”

“What? You had two sons?”

“Indeed, they’re twins you see, we put one of them up for adoption, as you know it is dishonourable to have twins in the royal family!” The king stated.

Rin and Nero were running through the halls of the castle trying to distance themselves from the throne room. As they were running they could hear explosions coming from behind them. Rin looked behind them and could see water flowing down the halls.

“Umm, Prince Nero, we might want to move a bit faster we’re being followed by something!” Rin said.

“Ah yes um let’s run, I think we should turn left down here there is a bulk head that we can seal once we’re on the other side!” Nero stated as he looked behind them.

When they reached the turning point the bulk head was already beginning to seal. The boys both tried to slide under it before it close properly. Nero made it through to the other side with Rin next to him.

“Talk about lucky huh?” Nero said as he brushed off his trousers.

“Yeah, anyway how about we talk about how you’re also one of the arch mages, you could’ve told me at least!” Rin said slightly annoyed.

“Well I was told not to tell you yet, I don’t know why but that doesn’t matter. What matters is that last bit that father said, if we combine our power we would be able to hold her off, that’s what he said I believe.” Nero said

“Yeah, I guess that would make sense, so if your father is an arch mage does that mean that he can kill Aliana?” Rin asked.

Nero eyes began to tear up. “N-no, it says in the prophecy that the arch mage of earth will fall by her hand, it it’s up to us now we have to train and become mages worthy of our titles. Now let us leave the castle, there is a small chance that she will try and take over the kingdom, if we have to we may need to go into hiding!” he stated.

Rin saw the way Nero tried to hide his tears, the boy new that as prince he had to keep a straight face and ensure that the kingdom would pull through. Rin attempted to comfort Nero knowing that he wouldn’t be of much help but still he felt like he had to do something.

“Okay, I think we should keep moving let’s head to your house Rin, I know that it’s probably not ideal but given the situation we don’t really have any other choice!” Nero said.

“That’s fine don’t worry, my dad won’t mind I’ll tell him what’s going on.” Rin replied.

The two left the castle and ran towards the eastern district of the city. When they reached Rin’s house he attempted to open the door but it was locked. Rin picked up a plant pot that was next to the door. There was an indentation for a key but the key itself was not there.

“No!” Rin shouted. “Wait I have an idea!”

Without any hesitation Rin broke one of the windows of the house. The two boys climbed into the house. Rin then grabbed Nero’s hand and the two began to channel their magical energy into Rin’s hand. Rin raised his hand and cast a spell to repair the window. The pieces were all flowing back to where they originally were and they welded themselves back together.

The two boys just waited in Rin’s room for his father to come back. They knew that would be the best option as there was nowhere else that they could go. After a few hours William walked through the front door and the boys came downstairs to greet him.

“Rin what are you doing here and who is that?” William asked.

“Forgive me for intruding in your home sir, my name is Prince Nero.” Nero stated. William instantly bowed in response to this shocking revelation. “Please do not bow to me, I don’t know how much longer I will hold this title, there is a strong chance that Aliana will usurp the throne!”

“Well don’t worry you can stay with us as long as you need to!” William stated. Rin nodded alongside his father.

“I’m meant to start at the imperial magic university tomorrow, perhaps it could be a good idea for us to go there together. We both need training after, although we may need to mask our identities, I’m sure that the head will quite happily allow us to use a transformation spell to do so!” Rin said trying to lighten the mood.

“Yes, I believe that would be wise, now then there is a spare room just across from Rin’s you can stay there from now on. It’s not much but it’s all we have.” William said.

“It will be perfect, thank you for allowing me to stay in your home.” Nero said gratefully.


	6. The start of a journey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this chapter gets very dark so anyone who dislikes delicate subjects then I would suggest exercise caution with this chapter. Anyway dont forget to comment and kudos this newest chapter of modarch! love you all see ya next time.

Even though they knew what was to come it was still a shock when Rin and Nero heard the announcement of Aliana usurping the throne. Thankfully the head of the imperial magic academy had cast protective spells on the two boys to ensure that Aliana would not be able to find them or the stone.

“It appears that you were correct with your prediction of Aliana usurping the throne. I believe that she will stop at nothing to get her hands on the rest of the demonic artefacts.” Professor Gilbert stated.

“Why though, it doesn’t make sense for her to get all of them when she can acquire one. As we know she already has the reanimation wand that was in the castle, with that she has enough power to rule the world, why does she need the rest?” Nero asked.

“I think I can answer that.” Rin stepped forward “You see when all of the demonic artefacts are combined they have the power to bring back the banished one from his confinement. If that happens then the world will truly end!”

“I’m impressed Rin you must have been doing your reading considering you didn’t even know what the eradication stone was a few days ago. Anyway, if she is able to get her hands on the rest of the artefacts then she really will become unstoppable!” Professor Gilbert said regretfully.

“There is a way to counteract the power of the demonic artefacts though!” Rin said “When I was a child I was told of these 5 heroes that risked their lives to protect the land of Modarch, each of them had some kind of powerful relic that gave them enhanced abilities! There was the key of realms, the giants gauntlet, the armour of god, the glasses of foresight, and the dragon slayers sword.”

“That’s an ingenious idea Rin, if we could acquire those items then we could defeat Aliana, even just one could give us a fighting chance against her!” Professor Gilbert stated his spirit rekindled.

“I know the rough area in which the key of realms is located, it wouldn’t be the most useful artefact against Aliana but we could use it to perform a sneak attack against her! I will set out tomorrow to search for it!” Rin said with determination.

“No, you cannot do this alone, I believe that it would be wise to bring us along with you, that way we can cover each-others backs!” Professor Gilbert said.

“Perhaps but what about the university, you can’t just take off!” Nero said.

“That’s what faking an illness was made for my boy, don’t worry Aliana will have no idea that we’ve even left the city!” The professor chimed in.

The three nodded in agreement seemingly happy with the decision to search for the heroes’ relics. The first of the relics, the key of realms was located approximately a week away from the city, the journey was likely to be treacherous but that didn’t put any of the boys off. Hidden in a sanctuary that only those of pure intent could enter the key had remained unused for centuries. It had the power to allow the user to enter other realms at will it was the only relic of its kind.

“Okay dad I’m heading out now, I’ll see you in a couple weeks. I love you.” Rin said as he left the house and met with both Nero and professor Gilbert who were waiting by the city gates for him.

“Are you ready?” the two asked him simultaneously. Rin nodded in response and they set out for the hidden sanctuary.

It was only the second day of their journey and they had come across a bandit encampment. The three knew that they had to go straight through to be able to make it to the sanctuary on time. Rin decided to try out a knew spell he had been working on, using his magical power he began to crack one of the wooden posts that was holding up the roof of what he assumed was the leader’s hut. Within a few seconds the post was completely obliterated and the roof began tilting. Rin then aimed at another post to completely bring it down, with a flick of his wrist the next one came down with little effort. The roof then caved in and trapped the bandits that were inside.

The sound drew out every bandit that was nearby and they began searching for the one who caused the hut to collapse. Rin let out a sigh of relief that they had no idea where the trio was hiding, there weren’t that many bandits left so he reached into his pouch to grab some red gems. With his right hand he carefully unsheathed the dagger strapped to his leg.

“Rin what’s the plan?” Nero asked.

“Cover your eyes, I’m going to make a smoke screen and attack with my dagger, if you two could help that would be ideal!” Rin said his brow furrowing with determination. The other two nodded and readied their own daggers.

Rin through the gems at the feet of the bandits and began running at them, the gems exploded surrounding the bandits with smoke. Rin slit he throat of the nearest one and then proceeded to the next one. While he was doing this Nero and professor Gilbert were attacking from the other side. As the smoke cleared they found that there was still one bandit left.

“Your petty little tricks won’t work on me flies!” the bandit said as he threw a knife at professor Gilbert.

Rin immediately raised his arm to slow the knife down while it was in the air, by the time it reached the professor it had come to a halt.

“Impressive, for a little kid, but can you stop two at once?” the bandit asked.

Before the bandit could do anything, Rin raised his arm and performed the spell that he used on the wooden posts. This time with more power. Within a mere second the man exploded into a mess of blood and organs. Rin took a step back, looking at the brutality that he just caused.

“Rin are you okay?” Nero asked.

“I killed them. I-I killed them.” Rin said as he registered what he had just done.

“Hey, it’s okay, you had no choice it was you or them. They’re bandits and hey would have tried to hold us for ransom or something, there is nothing to fear Rin.” Nero said trying to reassure his friend.

“But I could have just knocked them out, why did I kill them?” Rin continued, he couldn’t bear the thought of hurting another human being.

“Listen to me Rin, you’ll be fine. Yes, you killed people and believe me you will kill more, the most important thing to remember is that it gets easier. You’ll never forget it but you can move past it!” Nero said. Rin nodded in response not wanting to say anything.

“Let’s stop for now, this camp will do for shelter purposes. Just remember that we need to head out in the morning!” Professor Gilbert said.

“That’s a good idea, it would be most wise to regain our fighting strength!” Nero said.

Rin decided that he needed space and walked over to the cliff. It was a long way down from where Rin was sitting, _it would be so easy to just end the pain in my heart!_ Rin thought to himself. While he was lost in thought Nero managed to catch up to him.

“Rin, I know how you’re feeling, I went through those exact same thoughts myself once. Please don’t jump, it’s the coward’s way out!” Nero said.

“Well then it’d be a fitting end don’t you think?” Rin asked.

“What are you talking about, you’re not a coward! If you were then we wouldn’t have gotten this far, in fact Aliana would have all of the demonic artefacts. I know you don’t want that so please help save the world!” Nero shouted, attempting to knock some sense into Rin.

“Whatever.” Rin murmured under his breath as he headed back to the camp.

“What on earth am I going to do about him?” Nero asked himself. “Father please give me guidance!”


	7. The Beast of the Mountain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, but i finally have chapter 7, anyway hope you guys enjoy, don't forget to leave a comment Kudos and share!!

It was morning and the bird were chirping a soft tune alerting the trio that they should be on their way. Rin finished his bowl of soup before strapping his dagger to the side of his leg and preparing to continue on his journey.

“Rin, how are you feeling?” Nero asked, worried about his friend.

“I’m doing a lot better, thank you for yesterday. I won’t be able to forget what happened but I think that I will be okay!” Rin said, a small smile forming on his lips.

 

They had been travelling for hours with very few interruptions. That’s when they came across the mountains that they had to cross to get to the sanctuary. While the sanctuary was very close now, they would have to go around the mountains to get there which would consume a large amount of time.

 

“This could be a problem, while under ordinary circumstances it would be fine to go around the mountain, today I feel as though there is a dark power waiting for us. Rin, Nero any ideas?” Professor Gilbert asked.

“Perhaps if me and Nero combined our arch-mage powers we would be able to create a tunnel straight through the mountain!” Rin stated.

“It’s a good idea but you two would be exhausted afterwards so we’d have to rest and set out the next day!” 

“We’d still make it there earlier than we would have expected though, perhaps it’s the best option!” Nero stated.

“Okay, sounds like we have a plan, I’ll set up the camp!” Professor Gilbert declared.

 

Rin and nero stood next to the side of the mountain and faced each-other. Grabbing the other’s hands they began to channel magic energy. They were channeling so much magic power that it was becoming visible and looked as though they were consumed within the flames of magic. Rin glowed bright orange like the flames that dance upon a bonfire, while Nero had white swirls of air circling around his body. Rin’s flames began to merge with Nero’s air creating miniature explosions around them.

 

When the spell was ready Nero channelled his power into a beam of concentrated air, Rin then followed suit with his flames. This caused the air to ignite and create a series of explosions that ripped through the side of the mountain and carved a path for them. Both Rin and Nero collapsed to the ground after their display of strength.

 

When the pair woke up it was already dark except for the small campfire they were next to. “Oh you’re awake.” Professor Gilbert said slightly surprised. “I expected you to be unconscious a little longer to be quite honest.”

“So when are we setting off again?” Nero asked, still very tired from the over exhaustion.

“In the morning, we’ll need all of our strength to retrieve the key, the trials are quite demanding!” Rin stated as he grabbed a bowl of soup.

 

In the morning they repeated their routine of eating and getting ready before setting off again. Now that they had dramatically shortened their journey they were heading through the tunnels and expected to get to the sanctuary within a few hours. This was until they found out why Professor Gilbert sensed an evil presence on the mountain.

 

They were quite far into the tunnel when they heard a rather loud growl coming from a very large sounding creature. Professor Gilbert knew exactly what the beast was he had heard that roar before.

“Be careful boys, there is a Chimera nearby!” Professor Gilbert stated, paralyzed with fear.

 

Rin decided to walk closer to the origin of the roar. A towering beast appeared in front of Rin, it had three heads, wings and a snake for a tail. Before doing anything else Rin just raised his hand to the beasts central head and stroked it gently. The beast sensed that Rin meant no harm and relaxed. Suddenly the Chimera was enveloped in a purple light and shrank quite dramatically, it was now the size of a small dog.

 

“What is your name?” The beast asked Rin as it flew onto his shoulder.

“My name is Rin, what is yours?”

“I was not given a name at birth” The chimera responded “You can call me Mjorn however.”

“Nice to meet you Mjorn, would you like to accompany us on our journey to defeat the evil witch Aliana?” Rin asked.

“Very well, I know of this foul woman’s sorcery too well, however you will need more power than you think to defeat her, I sense her coven coming this way as we speak!” Mjorn stated.

“She must be tracking the eradication stone!” Nero stated as he caught up with Rin.

“You have the eradication stone?” Mjorn asked almost in an outrage.

“Yes, we’re the only reason she doesn’t have it. I was able to steal it from her and then she usurped the throne!” Rin stated.

“Very well, I will help you battle but, we must get to the otherside of this tunnel, we can lay a trap that will cause it to cave in on them!” Mjorn said.

 

Rin and Nero began placing explosive gems all along the tunnel as the ran through it. Around the midpoint Rin cast a sensing spell that would alert him if someone stepped through it. When they finally got through the tunnel Rin was immediately alerted to Aliana’s coven closing in on them.

 

“EXPLOSION” Rin and Nero shouted together as all of the magic gems exploded causing the tunnel to cave in on itself.

“Good Job you two!” Mjorn stated “We have reached the sanctuary, this is where it gets tricky!”

“Very well, let us continue!” Professor Gilbert said as he began walking toward the sanctuary. Mjorn eyed him carefully as they proceeded.

“Be on alert, Aliana’s witches could still catch up to us!” Mjorn stated.

 

The four of them continued towards the sanctuary together, not realising the impending doom that was about to befall them. Rin slowly pushed the doors open revealing a barrier made of concentrated light magic. Both Rin and Nero were able to walk through with ease, Mjorn then traversed across the barrier with little effort as well. When Professor Gilbert attempted to cross the barrier he was blown backwards with tremendous force.

 

“So I was right then, You’re working with Aliana!” Mjorn stated. Rin and Nero looked at the chimera in shock of what was just said.

“I knew I wouldn’t be able to hide it for long, she wanted me to get you out of the city and kill you so that people would just think it was an accident. Now give me the stone!” Professor Gilbert stated.

“Do you really think that we’d be that stupid to just hand it over to you?” Rin asked smirking. “It doesn’t matter anyway, you won’t get the stone, I don’t have it!” 

“What, but I saw it before we left the city!” Professor Gilbert said in shock.

“I apologise but I couldn’t risk anything so I transformed it into another object and kept it hidden somewhere!”

“You shall pay for this child, I shall kill you all in one fell swoop!” he said in an outrage.

Rin crossed  through the barrier back outside to duel against Professor Gilbert. He knew that he could win it was just a case of how he would do it.


End file.
